oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Appu Appu no Mi
|user = Clementine Jeremiah }} The Appu Appu no Mi (アッアッの実 Upgrade Upgrade Fruit) is a type devil fruit that can turn the user into an Upgrading Human. This gives the user the power to upgrade or downgrade anything. Appu is the reduced word of Appugurēdo (アップグレード) japanese for Updgrade. Appearance Strengths The Appu Appu no Mi allows the user to upgrade whatever they touch when they want to. This can allow them to do many things such as upgrade human capabilities, machines, boats, weapons, and even devil fruits among other things. They can use this to increase their own and their comrades capabilities and skills. With proper Training this devil fruit can even be used to downgrade. Weaknesses Each upgrade lasts for up to 10 minutes and after something has been upgraded it cannot be upgraded again for the another hour. This devil fruit is also draining on the user based on the amount of upgrades done and the power of said upgrade. It also suffers from standard devil fruit weaknesses. Techniques Upgrade This is the staple technique of the devil fruit. It allows the user to upgrade any item increasing various things about it based on the users choosing. When used on a human it has three forms: mind, body, and soul. These three forms each represent a different type of upgrade. When one is used it will cancel the ability to use the other forms on the same person until after an hour and ten minutes. The user can upgrade themselves as well. Mind Mind affects the skills of whoever is being upgraded. When someone is upgraded in this form they gain increased knowledge, technique, applications, and power when using any skills they have such as sniping, swordsmanship, planning or quick thinking. Body Body affects the physical capabilities of whoever is being upgraded. When someone is upgraded in this form they gain increased physical attributes such as strength, speed, eyesight, stamina, and durability. This will essentially make the user very powerful with their body alone and is said to be the most useful, situational wise of the three. Soul Soul affects the devil fruit and haki of whoever is being upgraded. When someone is upgraded in this form their devil fruit will become more powerful. Its attacks will become stronger and have less of a cool down. It will also boost the powers of it making them faster, quicker, stronger, and more potent. It also can lower or negate weaknesses except the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Super Upgrade This is basically a combination of mind, body, and soul into one upgrade. This is very powerful and leaves the user in horrible pain after one hour has passed from when they used it on someone. It should also be noted this lasts one five minutes rather than ten. Downgrade Mind Body Soul Super Downgrade Trivia *Though it is called the upgrade fruit it can also downgrade. This is due to the author not finding a suitable word to suggest both.